Fifty: The Princess and the Chef
by cuethepulse-old
Summary: Written for the 1sentence livejournal challenge. Fifty sentences spurred from fifty prompts, centering around the relationship between Sanji and Vivi.
1. 1 through 25

Fifty: The Princess and the Chef  
Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters do not belong to me.

1. Ring  
It was a girl's ring so it wouldn't fit on his finger, but he kept it on a chain around his neck, and when the sun glinted off the band of Alabastian metal, he thought fondly of the princess who originally wore it.

2. Hero  
Vivi didn't mind giving her heart away to someone who gave his all to save her country, expecting nothing in return.

3. Memory  
She remembers the way his lips brushed over her hand in greeting; he was the only one on the ship who treated her the way she would've been at home.

4. Box  
He packed her lunches with extra care and love, sealing the box with a kiss before letting it leave the galley.

5. Run  
Sanji runs through the empty alleys of the desert city, ignoring the pain shooting through his body, because he can't rest until the kingdom is safe; he can't rest until Vivi smiles.

6. Hurricane  
"Vivi-chan," he declares with a gaze of utter adoration, "my love for you rages uncontrollably, like a hurricane in my heart!"

7. Wings  
Sanji often imagines himself growing a set of white, feathery wings and flying across the oceans until he reaches the balcony of his beautiful Alabasta princess.

8. Cold  
Vivi shivers from her perch in the Crow's Nest during her first night watch, until Sanji clambers up to her, devotedly, draping a blanket around her shoulders.

9. Red  
Vivi could have cried when she saw how blood soaked Sanji's suit jacket was; she held him, murmured thickly, "thank you".

10. Drink  
She had never before met a man with whom she felt safe getting drunk, until the night she passed out on Sanji's lap and awoke the next morning fully clothed and untouched.

11. Midnight  
They were still awake at midnight, sitting side by side on the desert sand; her, pointing out the constellations that Chaka and Pell taught her; him, smiling to himself as he realized that Zeff taught him the same ones.

12. Temptation  
She can't stop herself from thinking about what could've happened between them, had she given in to her desire to join the pirate crew and go with him to sea.

13. View  
She loves to look outside her window at the houses, restaurants, market stands, and desert dunes of her kingdom, but she would love it even more if she could look out and see the ocean and the familiar picture of the straw hat flag.

14. Music  
She sang the crew to sleep one night with a lullaby from her land, and the soft, hesitant sound of her voice pacified him more than any professional minstrel had ever done.

15. Silk  
The silk sheets of her bed formed a gentle cocoon around their entangled bodies, the feeling soothing to their bare, heated skin.

16. Cover  
"You can call me Mr. Prince," he said through the dendenmushi, and Vivi clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out with glee and blowing his cover.

17. Promise  
"I'm going to marry you one day," he told her one night while he was half-drunk, and he spent the next day writing out his vows to show her he meant it.

18. Dream  
Sanji's wanted to find the All Blue since his childhood, but after he met Vivi, he learned that it wasn't impossible to have two dreams of equal importance; and it was nice to know that even if he never sailed the All Blue, his other dream would still be waiting for him in the kingdom of sand.

19. Candle  
Behind closed eyelids, Vivi could see a sudden faint glow growing steadily brighter, and the smell of smoke wafting through the galley made her heart pound; she'd never had dinner by candlelight before.

20. Talent  
"How did you make me love you so quickly?" she'd asked, and had received a charming grin in return.

21. Silence  
She hadn't honestly treasured the noise during mealtime on the _Going Merry_, until she remembered the silence of it at home.

22. Journey  
It had been the greatest journey of her life – sailing an ocean, risking her life, and becoming a cherished part of their crew.

23. Fire  
The pulsating ache between her legs intensified to a hot, blazing burning, and she begged, with hungry lips and tongue, for him to extinguish it.

24. Strength  
Sanji respected the fact that Vivi liked to do things for herself, but he still cherished the moments when she turned to him for help.

25. Mask  
He forced himself to remain casual as he and the rest of the crew left the palace in the dark of night, but as soon as he was alone, he crumbled into desolation.


	2. 25 through 50

26. Ice  
Her fingers were like ice cubes as they slipped inside his shirt; she laughed out loud when he jumped off the bed.

27. Fall  
She kept herself a little guarded when they first met; she wasn't the type of person to fall for someone until she knew they would catch her.

28. Forgotten  
She's never forgotten the first time they kissed – the way he remained still, his lips mere centimeters away from hers, until she made the first move.

29. Dance  
Sanji's legs weren't just made for fighting, as Vivi soon learned when he took her hands into his and waltzed her across the ship's deck.

30. Body  
She hadn't understood how someone's naked body could be so exciting, until she had seen his and had felt it pressed against her own.

31. Sacred  
Seacats were sacred to the people of Alabasta, and that was the only reason why Sanji ignored his crewmate's cries of hunger and let the beast escape.

32. Farewells  
Vivi had had to say goodbye to numerous people in her life, but no farewell had ever made her cry more heavily than watching the _Going Merry _sail away with her nakama's arms raised in silent parting.

33. World  
Of all the places Sanji had seen and would see during his travels, Alabasta was the only place in the world that he desperately wanted to return to.

34. Formal  
Entertaining suitors is a formality she's obligated to fulfill and she does it with a smile, but her heart is beating faraway on the sea, in the hands of a pirate chef.

35. Fever  
They sat by Nami's beside together, pressing a cool cloth to her burning face, their fingers seeking comfort in being intertwined.

36. Laugh  
He hated seeing her sad and longing for her home, so he would do absolutely anything – no matter how flamboyant and foolish – to make her laugh.

37. Lies  
Vivi felt bad for faking a cold to get out of a date with Kohza, but she knew she would feel even worse if she was unfaithful to Sanji.

38. Forever  
"Happily ever after isn't just a fairytale," Sanji whispered against his princess' lips, "and I promise that I'll show you."

39. Overwhelmed  
He's finding it harder to breathe as he's pulled deeper and deeper into her body, finding it harder to think anything but _heat _and _damn _and _I love her_.

40. Whisper  
When she's bored with her studies and classes on propriety, she leans her head out her window and whispers his name onto the wind, hoping it will carry to the ocean.

41. Wait  
"Will you wait for me, princess?" he asks on their last night, and she kisses him lightly, below his chin, and says she will.

42. Talk  
The young princess and pirate had never been more nervous than the moment they stood before the king of Alabasta, stuttering to explain Vivi's morning sickness and the now noticeable swelling of her stomach.

43. Search  
He's been looking for a girl whose heart he could set aflame with the same fiery passion as his own, but now that he has found her, he has to leave her behind.

44. Hope  
She wanted them all to reach their dreams – pirate king, greatest swordsman, world cartographer, brave warrior, greatest doctor, and, of course, discoverer of the All Blue – but the darker side of her heart, the selfish side, hoped more than anything, for them all to come back for her.

45. Eclipse  
She found him charming from the very beginning and his polite manners – despite only knowing her as "Miss Wednesday" and not as "Princess" – touched her, so she had to hide her face in shadows so he wouldn't see the appreciation glittering in the corners of her eyes.

46. Gravity  
Sometimes Vivi grew a little irritated with the crew's light-hearted laughter and merrymaking, but when she shivered in fear or worry and Sanji held her tight against his chest, she was assured that they all understood the gravity of her problem.

47. Highway  
The sea was the road to his greatest dream since childhood, and now it was also the road to her – his greatest love.

48. Unknown  
Vivi didn't know when she would see Sanji again or even _if_ she would see Sanji again, she didn't know if it would be a year or two or three or twelve, she didn't know if he would even remember her; the one thing she did know was that, until that time, she would touch no other man, and no other man would touch her.

49. Lock  
Sanji kept the memories of his princess locked away inside his mind, only to revisit them when he's the only one awake at night, writhing under his own touch, one hand nestled between his teeth to muffle the cry of her name.

50. Breathe  
The first kiss after their reunion seems to last almost as long as the separation; breathing becomes something meaningless when compared to the feel of a lover's lips.


End file.
